dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane (Smallville)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Daily Planet; formerly Checkmate, Metropolis Inquisitor, Watchtower Network | Relatives = Sam Lane (father); Ella Lane (mother, deceased); Lucy Lane (sister); Clark Kent (husband); Chloe Sullivan (cousin); Gabe Sullivan (uncle, deceased); Moira Sullivan (aunt); Ron Troupe (relative)Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Icarus; Samuel Troupe (possible nephew) | Universe = Smallville | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis; formerly Smallville, Kansas | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs (55 kg) | Eyes = Hazel | Eyes2 = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Reporter for the Daily Planet; former reporter for "The Inquisitor"; former Chief of Staff for Senator Kent; former waitress at The Talon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alfred Gough; Miles Millar | First = Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Crusade | Last = Smallville Season 11: Continuity Vol 1 4 | Quotation = Rule #3: Do whatever it takes to get the story. | Speaker = Lois Lane | QuoteSource = Smallville Episode: Plastique | Overview = | HistoryText = Early Life Lois Lane is the oldest daughter of Sam and Ella Lane. Her mother passed away in 1996, leaving her father to raise Lois and her sister Lucy on his own.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Abandoned Due to Sam being a military man, he created a chain of command for his children. Lucy reported to Lois and Lois reported to him. This left Lois to have to raise her sister.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Lucy Lucy was sent to boarding school, while Lois traveled with their father between different military bases. Growing up as an army brat, she had a childhood romance with Wes KeenanSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Prototype She also dated Steve Trevor at one point. In high school, Lois studied journalism, but lost interest in the subject. The exact reason for why is unknown, but it seemingly had something to do with Mrs. Kreitzman, her journalism teacher.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: HostageSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Delete Season Four Around the time that Lois graduated High School, she learned about the apparent death of her cousin, Chloe Sullivan. Lois made her way to Smallville, Kansas (convinced that her cousin had been murdered) and discovered a video message from Chloe to a guy named Clark Kent, whom she decided to seek out. However, on her way to the Kent Farm a thunderstorm caused her to run off the road. In a field, she discovered a naked young man with amnesia, whom she took to the Smallville Medical Center. After the young man was reunited with his mother and left, Lois learned that the young man was the very person that she had been looking for: Clark Kent.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Crusade After Clark regained his memories, he revealed to Lois that Chloe was still alive. Together, they managed to find Chloe and save her from an assassin.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Gone Following Chloe's return, Lois had planned to enroll at Metropolis University, but was informed that she had failed the last semester of high school and had to attend Smallville High School for a while.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Façade However, thanks to some strings pulled by Lex Luthor, Lois was soon enrolled at Met U.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Jinx Lois's her time at Met U proved short-lived when she found herself expelled after she was wrongfully accused of assaulting a player on the football team and having violated the university's drinking policy. This lead to her return to Smallville, where the Kents invited her to stay with them.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Recruit However, her stay was seemingly coming to an end, when her father recruited her to help him track down her sister in Europe. Leaving town shortly after Clark's graduation and the town being hit by a meteor shower.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: CommencementSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Arrival Season Five Towards the end of the summer, Lois returned to Smallville and took a job at the Talon. Upon her return, she entered a brief romance with Arthur Curry that ended with him leaving town shortly afterwards.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Aqua She continued living with the Kents for a while, until she decided to move into the apartment above the Talon.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Exposed Lois's time as a waitress at the Talon would prove short-lived. After Jonathan Kent, who was running for Senator, fired his old campaign manager, he hired Lois as his new campaign manager.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Fanatic With her help, Jonathan won and became a Senator. Unfortunately, he died the same day and his wife took his position in the Senate.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: ReckoningSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Cyborg Shortly after Martha took office, she hired Lois as her Chief of Staff.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Fragile Sometime later, Lois was going to Washington, D.C. with Martha. However, their private plane was hijacked and they ended up in the Arctic. Lois had lost consciousness, so she was left unaware about how Martha had dragged her into Clark's Fortress and they had been teleported back to Smallville.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: VesselSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Zod Season Six A few weeks later, Lois's life would be changed again. After having nearly been hit by the Kents' barn door, she decided to investigate the matter and ended up with a job at the Metropolis Inquisitor.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Sneeze However, she stayed on as Martha's Chief of Staff for a while. While in this position, she had encountered and mistaken Oliver Queen for a messenger boy, while insulting Queen. She later attempted to apologize to Oliver Queen and ended up dating him.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Wither Shortly after she had begun dating Oliver, she attended a fund-raiser where a mysterious archer stole a necklace worn by Martha Kent. In her position as a reporter, she named the mysterious archer the "Green Arrow Bandit" (later shortened to "Green Arrow"). However, her articles about the Green Arrow caused her to be kidnapped by criminals, out to get the Green Arrow. Thankfully, the Green Arrow came to her rescue.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Arrow Lois remained obsessed with exposing the archer's identity. She soon began to suspect that Oliver was the Green Arrow, after having seem him with an identical injury that she had seen on the Green Arrow. However, these suspicions were disproven, after she saw Oliver and the Green Arrow (Clark in disguise) appear next to each other.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Hydro Her relationship with Oliver ended shortly afterwards, due to Oliver's inability to stick around for very long.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Justice Eventually, Lois found herself reunited with her old boyfriend, Wes Keenan, when she saw him murder Senator Ed Burke. He later kidnapped her and put her on the track of Lex Luthor and Project Ares, before dying. Her investigation into Project Ares brought her to Reeves Dam, where she was stabbed to death by a LuthorCorp guard. However, she was brought back to life by Chloe.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Phantom Season Seven Sometime later, Lois returned to the area near Reeves Dam to continue her investigations. This lead to her uncovering a Kryptonian spaceship and was knocked unconscious. The spaceship later disappeared, but Lois managed to track it down. Unfortunately, all her photo evidence was destroyed. However, Grant Gabriel, the new editor of the Daily Planet, had been so impressed by her recent article on an underground fight club, that he hired her for the Daily Planet.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: KaraSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Blue Lois also entered a secret relationship with Gabriel. They eventually broke up, shortly before his death.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: GeminiSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Persona Not long after, Oliver re-entered her life. Lois went to Queen Tower to talk with him. However, this talk was interrupted by an attack from Black Canary and Lois discovering that Oliver really was the Green Arrow. After Oliver left town, Lois admitted to still having feelings for him, but wouldn't be able to handle being left behind.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Siren Season Eight After Chloe had disappeared for four weeks, Lois set out to find her. Having stolen LuthorCorp files, she managed to track down Chloe to a facility in Montana. After Chloe had been rescued, Lois returned the Daily Planet and was given a pleasant surprise, that Clark had taken her advice and gotten a job at the Daily Planet.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Odyssey When Clark began his job at the Daily Planet, Lois took him under her wings. She made him drop the farmer look and put on a suit. She even gave him a list of rules to be a journalist.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Plastique At this time, she had also begun to develop feelings for him.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Committed Not long after, Lois and Henry James Olsen were mugged in Metropolis. Having fought back, Lois was pushed in front of a car, but managed to survive thanks to a mysterious red-blue blur, that Olsen had managed to capture on his camera. When it was revealed that the red-blue blur was a mysterious, superpowered crime fighter, Lois told herself that she wouldn't rest until she got an exclusive with the Red-Blue Blur.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Identity Around this time, Olsen had become engaged with Chloe, whom Lois shared the Talon apartment with. Having to put up with the newly-engaged, Lois eventually decided to move out and back to the Kent Farm. However, after a trip to the Phantom Zone (where she had found herself possessed by Faora), Tess Mercer gave Lois a raise, so she could afford her own apartment in Metropolis.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Bloodline At the wedding of Chloe and Olsen, Lois nearly kissed Clark and admitting her feelings for him. Unfortunately, this was first interrupted by the appearance of Lana Lang and then by Doomsday attacking the wedding. Chloe was kidnapped, and Olsen was critically injured. Lois went with Olsen to Star City, where he was going to get treatment.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Bride After returning to Metropolis, she saved Chloe from a mugger. Seeing this as an opportunity to get an exclusive interview with the mysterious Red-Blue Blur, she invented her own superhero persona Stiletto. However, she gave up this identity after Clark had discovered her identity. Soon after, the Red-Blue Blur began calling her. Weeks later, Lois got into a physical fight against Tess Mercer at the Daily Planet, who accused her of stealing an Orb. During the fight, a ring fell out of Clark's desk. When Lois picked it up, she suddenly vanished.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Doomsday Season Nine Lois was sent a year into the future. A future where mankind had been conquered by Kryptonian clones. Hoping to be able to prevent this future, Lois returned to the present. However, the whole experience had been so traumatic, that her mind suppressed all memories of this future, apart from brief flashes.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: PandoraSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Savior Having been gone for three weeks, she had seemingly lost her apartment and moved back into the Talon apartment. Lois attempted to return to her normal life and went to a therapist to uncover her missing three weeks and the strange dreams that she had been having. However, upon kissing Clark, she fell into a coma.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Idol Lois eventually recovered after her memories of the future had been erased. Shortly afterwards, Lois began to officially date Clark.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Disciple Sometime later, Lois was approached by Zod, posing as the Blur. He tried to convince her that Clark was a threat and that she needed to get him the Book of Rao, which was in Clark's possession. However, she realized in the last second that Zod wasn't the Blur and attempted to flee. Zod attacked her, but she was saved by the real Blur. After Zod disappeared, the real Blur (whose face was obscured by shadows) kissed Lois and left. Lois had been able to recognize the kiss and realized that Clark and the Blur were the same person.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Salvation Season Ten Less than a few hours after discovering the truth about Clark, she discovered his body lying in the street with a blue Kryptonite dagger in his body. She pulled out the dagger, unknowingly restoring his powers, saving his life.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: LazarusSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Harvest However, she left before he regained consciousness. She was later attacked by a Lex Luthor clone, who tried to kill her, but she was saved by Clark. Realizing that she could be his greatest weakness, Lois took a job offer from Perry White and went to Africa. However, in Africa she met Carter Hall, who managed to calm her fears about being in a relationship with Clark.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Shield She returned to Metropolis, but had unknowingly gotten the Amulet of Isis with her from the dig she had been at. This resulted in her being possessed by the goddess Isis. Afterwards, Clark told the truth about himself to Lois.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Isis They got engaged shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, the growing number of costumed crime fighters in the world was causing public backlash, thanks to the fear mongering of Gordon Godfrey (a servant of Darkseid). This lead to the passing of a Vigilante Registration Act.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Ambush However, the work Lois, Chloe and pro-superhero politians like Martha Kent, the Act was ultimately overturned. And the hero known as "the Blur" become viewed as a beacon of hope.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Beacon However, the growing attention given to the Blur, who had begun saving people all over the world, concerned Lois, as Clark wanted to maintain his secret identity. She tried to upgrade his outfit with sunglasses and a hood, but this was quickly shut down by Clark, who soon donned a pair of glasses as a surprisingly effective disguise.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Masquerade Shortly afterwards, Martha gave the Kent Farm to Lois and Clark. However, they ultimately chose to move into an apartment in Metropolis, rather than continuing to live on the farm.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Kent Shortly before their wedding, Lois and Clark went to the Fortress, to talk to Jor-El. Upon hearing about their wedding plans, Jor-El decided to put them to the test and gave Lois Clark's powers for one day. The experience made her understand how it was to walk in Clark's shoes, but it also made her call off the wedding. Not wanting Clark to waste time with her. Time that Clark could use to save someone.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Prophecy However, she soon calmed down and decided to get married to Clark. Unfortunately, their wedding was interrupted by Darkseid and the arrival of Apokolips.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Finale, Part I Lois told Clark to save the world, but soon discovered that the government planned to try and blow up the approaching "meteor". Stealing another Daily Planet reporter's press badge, Lois managed to get herself onto Air Force One and tried to keep them from firing missiles that would only result in the death of millions. However, the approach of Apokolips nearly caused the plane to crash. Lois found herself pressed up against a window. Outside she saw Clark, flying in a new suit and saving the plan. Reassured that everything would be okay, Lois picked up a video camera and began reporting from the plane, even interviewing President Martinez. During this, Clark flew into space and moved the giant planet away from the Earth.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Finale, Part II Season Eleven Following the event now known as "Contact", Lois and Clark decided to postpone their wedding, until things eased up. However, their relationship became problematic, when Lex exposed Clark (as Superman) to radiation, allowing Lex to track him. As a result, Clark was unable to be near Lois as Clark Kent. An enraged Lois wanted to beat Lex within an inch of his life but was talked out of it by Clark. During a confrontation with Lex, Lois became surprised when he wrote "help" on a post-it. Lois stole it and had it analyzed, with the handwriting being matched to the deceased Tess Mercer. Lois uncovered that Tess was still alive and trapped in Lex's brain. After Clark's radiation problem was resolved, allowing him to come home, Lois confronted Lex with Superman and Oliver. Using the Intercept device, that Lois had stolen, they were able to extract Tess's consciousness and uploaded her into the Watchtower computer system. Not long after, Lois was sent on an assignment to Africa, to cover the story of a vigilante called the "Angel of the Plateau". Upon arriving, Lois was almost killed in an attack, but was saved by the Angel of the Plateau, whom Lois discovered was Lana Lang. Meeting Clark's ex-girlfriend, Lois attempted to hide her engagement ring, unsure how to handle the conversation. However, after Lois and Lana had fought and defeated John Corben, Lana expressed happiness over Lois and Clark's engagement, not resentment. Lois returned to Metropolis, where she and Clark soon had to go to Washington, D.C., after Martha had been involved in an incident, involving a mysterious vigilante, who soon became known as "Wonder Woman". The experience allowed her to reconnect with her former boyfriend, Steve Trevor, now an agent of the DEO. However, things would soon become weird, when Lois and Superman found themselves sent to Earth-Majestic, an alternate universe that was about to be destroyed by the Monitors. At a church, Lois encountered her own counterpart and other survivors, who all committed suicide before her very eyes. With Earth-Majestic about to be destroyed, Lois and Superman fled to the Fortress of Solitude, where Jor-El attacked Superman for "being a fraud". However, Lois confronted Jor-El and was able to make him help them escape to Earth-Omega. With the unexpected help of Darkseid, Lois and Superman were able to make it onboard a ship belonging to the Monitors and were able to use it to find their way back to Earth-1. Recovering, the duo joined forces with other superheroes in Metropolis and combated the Monitors, managing to prevent the destruction of Earth-1. Future In 2017, Lois had an unexpected encounter with Clark's counterpart from 2010. Unaware of this, Lois was confused and kept telling Clark to put on his eyeglasses. Later, as the Clark of 2017 was busy saving the city from an exploding nuclear reactor, Lois was saved by the Clark of 2010, from crashing in a helicopter.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Homecoming A year later, Lois was able to finally marry Clark. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * : Lois Lane is a third degree black belt.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Fade | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Signal Watch | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Lois Lane was portrayed by Erica Durance. | Trivia = * Lois is an avid fan of the rock band Whitesnake.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Crimson | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Reporters Category:Waiting staff